


How Are You Here?

by dreaming_wide_awake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke, CEO Lexa, F/F, Valentines Day One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9745919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_wide_awake/pseuds/dreaming_wide_awake
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have been together for 11 months, but they face having to spend their first Valentine's Day apart as Lexa is away on business in Europe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A few people on my Tumblr requested a Valentine's Day one shot, I asked my followers to pick between two options and this one won. I've been trying to post it for about 3 hours now but the site is having issues. Drop me a comment and let me know what you think.

February 14th, a day that Clarke had not been looking forward to at all. She and Lexa had been together for eleven months, after meeting in a coffee shop when Clarke had been so distracted by her phone that she had walked into the brunette, spilling her hot coffee all over her. At that time, she obviously had no idea that Lexa was the CEO of Woods Technology, though she probably would have if she paid any attention to any major news outlets which had all been talking about her. After apologising like her life depended on it, Clarke had been extremely surprised when Lexa insisted she let her buy her a fresh coffee, and then asked her to dinner.

Raven and Octavia had found it hilarious, it was just like Clarke to walk into someone and end up getting a date out of it. But Clarke got so much more than a date that day, she had found that one person that her father used to talk about, that one person who was literally her other half. For a long time, she believed that her father was just a hopeless romantic, she’d had so many failed relationships she wasn’t sure if she even believed in love anymore, though deep down she knew that she hadn’t closed herself off to the idea. And as she had been dropped off home after her dinner with Lexa, she had never been more thankful for not closing herself off to love.

It hadn’t been until the morning after her original dinner with Lexa that Clarke found out that she was _the_ Lexa Woods, Raven and Octavia had figured it out when Lexa had picked the blonde up from their shared apartment. Clarke was glad she hadn’t known who Lexa was before their date, because she had gotten to see a side of the brunette she probably wouldn’t have if she’d have known.

The Lexa she had met for dinner that night was sweet, funny, and so warm. The Lexa that was the CEO of her own multinational technology company had a reputation for being cold, hard lined and ruthless. Even eleven months into their relationship, Clarke had a hard time believing that they were the same person. That might have had something to do with how attentive Lexa was, how aware she was of Clarke’s needs, even if they conflicted with what she was doing at any given moment.

Three months into their relationship, Clarke had a crisis. It wasn’t a big crisis, it wasn’t even really a crisis, not in the grand scheme of things, but at that moment it felt like the end of the world to Clarke. She had been working on an art piece for her first solo exhibition, the date she had to have all the pieces finished by had been fast approaching, and she had run out of the particular colour paint that she really needed. She’d called every art shop in the city, every shop she could think of that could possibly stock the paint, and she had found nothing. One shop had told her that they could order it for her, but it would take three days to get there, Clarke didn’t have three days.

She had looked online, tried everything she could think of, but couldn’t find anywhere that could deliver the paint she needed in time for her painting to be ready. So, she had called Lexa, not to see if Lexa could get her hands on the paint, but because she needed some reassurance that it wasn’t the end of the world. Lexa had cancelled the meeting’s she had for the rest of that day and rushed over to Clarke’s apartment. By the end of the night, Clarke had forgotten all about the paint and the piece she needed to finish, and the next day she had received an express overnight delivery of 10 tubes of the exact colour paint that she needed.

There was only one thing that Clarke didn’t like about Lexa being the CEO of her company, and that was the amount of time that Lexa was away on business, sure she had people to take care of everything for her, but she liked to deal with the really important things herself. Sometimes, Clarke would travel with her, but most of the time the blonde stayed at home as she had her own things to be working on. This was one of those times.

Though Lexa had tried to reschedule when she needed to be in Europe, there wasn’t anything she could do about it, and would be gone for a week and a half, including Valentine’s Day. Clarke and Lexa had promised each other that they would talk and message each other as often as they could, Lexa going as far as to Skype Clarke before she went to bed, even though that meant that Clarke would still have more than a few hours to go before she herself went to sleep, and it normally meant that Lexa stayed awake for a lot longer than she should and would be exhausted the next day.

So, while all her friends were talking about where they were going for Valentine’s Day, Clarke was making sure that she had enough ice cream and crappy rom-coms to make it through the night on her own. Both Raven and Octavia had said that she could go out with them on their dates, and though she knew both their dates really wouldn’t mind, she just couldn’t do that. She couldn’t bring herself to intrude on someone else’s romantic evening anyway, she was even less inclined to do that when she was upset. So, her plan was to be there to help any one of her friends that needed her, then spend the evening in her own apartment, probably in her PJ’s watching some crappy movie, while stuffing her face with unhealthy food, as she thought about the fact that the girl she was in love with wasn’t there.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“What do you think about this dress?” Octavia said, picking yet another dress out and holding it up against her.

“Looks great, O…” Clarke said with a sigh, not looking at her friend, but looking down at her phone as yet another hour passed without Lexa returning her call.

“You okay?” Octavia said as she put the dress down and walked over to Clarke, noticing she was looking at her phone, “Still no call from Lexa, huh?”

“No,” Clarke said, shaking her head, “every time I’ve tried to call her, it’s gone straight to voicemail. I called Indra and she said that Lexa’s busy but she’ll pass on the message.”

“When did you last call her?” Octavia asked.

“Couple of hours ago,” Clarke replied, sighing again as she shook her head quickly, “anyway, this isn’t supposed to be me moping around, this is me supposed to be helping you pick out an outfit for your date with Lincoln. So, show me that last dress again.”

“I hate not telling her…” Raven said with a sigh as she folded her arms across her chest while she and Anya stood there watching Octavia show Clarke dress after dress.

“A promise is a promise.” Anya replied, “and it’ll be worth it, you know that.”

“Firstly, it was your promise, not mine,” Raven said, looking at her girlfriend, “and secondly, do you know what would be worth it, _not_ seeing my best friend think that the woman she loves is too busy to even acknowledge her existence.”

“Can you imagine…” Anya started to say.

“I can imagine Clarke slamming the door in her face, and not talking to any of us for a week,” Raven said, “and that’s going to be on you and Little Miss CEO.”

“You are so dramatic.” Anya replied with a sigh, shaking her head.

 

x-x-x-x

 

The sun had set outside the window and Clarke had tried everything she could think of to reach Lexa, she’d even called the hotel, only to be told she wasn’t there. She knew Lexa would be busy, but Lexa had always said that she would find some way to contact her, she would always call her back. In a bid to stop herself from worrying about where Lexa was and what she was doing, Clarke put some movie that she couldn’t even remember the name of on Netflix, ordered a pizza and lit a few of the candles that Lexa had left, before she turned the lights off and pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa.

As she wrapped herself in the blanket she could still smell the lingering scent of Lexa’s perfume on it, which only made her feel more alone.

She felt herself start to drift off to sleep, that’s another thing she missed when Lexa wasn’t there, sleep. It was always the same when Lexa was away, she would spend most of the time that the brunette was gone trying to remember how to sleep alone again, yet she would never quite manage it. She remembered friends of hers telling her, when their partners got back from any trip away the first night they were back was a night where neither of them would sleep, but with Clarke and Lexa it was different.

Neither of them slept well away from the other, so that first night they were back together again, they’d both fall asleep pretty quickly. The next day however, that was a day that everyone who knew them knew, with good reason, not to even try and contact either of them.

A knock at the door woke Clarke up, she noticed that the first movie was about half way through, furrowing her brow she checked the time on her phone. The only person who should be knocking at her door was the pizza delivery boy.

She stood up and walked over to the door, without looking through the spy hole she opened it, her mouth dropping open when she saw who was standing there. Pizza box in one hand, white and yellow roses in the other, was a very tired looking Lexa.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Clarke.” Lexa said, a soft smile tugging at her lips.

 

x-x-x-x

 

The empty pizza box lay on the floor, the roses were sitting in a vase of water, and Clarke had her eyes closed as she buried her face in the crook of Lexa’s neck as the two lay cuddled up on the sofa.

“How are you here?” Clarke mumbled, placing a soft kiss on Lexa’s neck.

“They have these wonderful things called planes,” Lexa said, a smile tugging at her lips as she felt Clarke laugh against her neck, “they can get you from one place to another, wonderful creations.”

“Asshole.” Clarke said, though Lexa could still hear the smile on her lips, “I’m serious, you were supposed to be in Italy for another 2 days.”

“I worked through the night for the last couple of days, Indra can deal with everything else,” Lexa replied, kissing the blonde’s head, “it’s Valentine’s Day…”

“I remember you saying that you weren’t really a big fan of Valentine’s Day.” Clarke said, lifting her head up and looking at Lexa.

“I said I wasn’t a big fan of people thinking they could show someone they love them for only one day a year,” Lexa said, glancing down at her, “people make these massive gestures on one day out of the whole year. If you love someone you should show them every day.”

“Yet you’re here, when you shouldn’t be here.” Clarke said, amusement in her eyes.

“I might not really like Valentine’s Day, but you do,” Lexa said, “I know that Valentine’s Day is important to you, and you are so important to me. I can leave again if it’s a…”

Clarke didn’t let Lexa finish her sentence before she captured the brunette’s lips with her own.

“Don’t even think about it.” She mumbled against Lexa’s lips.


End file.
